Ultrasonic sensors have a wide variety of forms and function. One such form is an ultrasonic transducer, which is capable of converting an electric current into high frequency sound waves. Another form is an ultrasonic detector, which is capable of detecting high frequency sound waves and converting them into an electric signal. An ultrasonic transducer and ultrasonic detector may be used in combination with a processing device to detect the proximity of one or more objects. Specifically, one ultrasonic transducer may be configured for generating high frequency sound waves and directing them in a specific direction, while an ultrasonic detector may be configured for detecting any high frequency sound waves reflected back towards the sensors by one or more objects in proximity to the sensors. The distance of one or more objects may be determined by the amount of time between when the ultrasonic transducer sends out an ultrasonic sound wave, and when the ultrasonic detector detects a reflection of that sound waive.
Traditionally, such a combination of sensors has been employed by securing the sensors to a housing structure using a hot melt adhesive or a silicone potting compound. The housing structure could then be mounted in a variety of locations to detect the proximity of objects. Certain problems exist with this construction, however. Specifically, such construction may allow a prohibitive amount of ultrasonic signals, e.g., in the form of vibrations, to be transmitted through the housing from the ultrasonic transducer directly to the ultrasonic detector, without the ultrasonic signal first being reflected off a target. This is also referred to as crosstalk. Crosstalk may prevent the ultrasonic sensors' ability to detect the proximity of one or more objects within a close proximity of the sensor assembly.
As such, an ultrasonic sensor assembly that has one or more features that can improve the sensor's ability to detect one or more objects within a close proximity would be useful. More specifically, an ultrasonic sensor assembly that can reduce the amount of crosstalk between two sensors would be beneficial. Such an assembly that can reduce or eliminate crosstalk while positioning the two sensors in close proximity to each other would be particularly useful.